Cyber Matters
by Ali-S.N.C
Summary: The potter luck decided to strike with an vengence, she just wished that it left out the others. Fem!Harry. Rough Draft
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter

* * *

Wendy knew her Potter Luck wouldn't stay neutral or quite for long. But dropping her and her family into a huge pocket of liquid metal was pushing it. But with the way the day has or was going she could easily guess her whole group was in here with her. There went the triwizard tournament that everyone kept gushing about.

Electric pops filled her ears and silver body pulled pulled her into her into its burning depths. She tried to fight it off but it wouldn't let out, there was screaming everywhere she took a desperate breath then blackness as it flooded her lungs.

With a jolt Wendy's eyes flew open to see the familiar sight of the hospital wing roof. "Pup! Thank the stars your awake!" The worried face of a much better looking Sirius came into view. "Everyone was afraid that you wouldn't wake-up." Seeing the question on her face he supplied. " It's been six months. Your the last one to gain consciousness out of all of us."

"Sirius what do you mean all of us?" Wendy coughed, then realizing that she didn't have her glasses on and that she could see the pattern of the wood door across the room. "Why does my voice sound so echo-y?" Wendy felt ike smacking her head 'Really Wendy that what you ask not why Sirius is in Hogwarts?' she scolded herself.

"Well Moony and I came to see you to tell the various levels of good news. The simplest one; Peter Petigrew was captured by muggle police, after being shot by a house keeper watching for thieves." Sirius explained while gesturing with his hands making air guns, unknowingly answering one unasked question. "So you came here with the DMLE, next thing everyone knew the ground was caving in under neath us and well we fell in along with someone I need to introduce you to. While you were out I gathered from the muggle born children we turned into some sort metal men called robots or at least part way."

Wendy froze at that. "So now what, I mean everyone is fine with this?"

"Everyone is fine physically just a bit spooked and trying to figure out what exactly happened and Wendy the person I was talking about it's-"

"Ah my dear boy may I borrow Harry for a bit." Their least favorite person called after walking in without knocking.

"Stop calling me Harry you old goat." Wendy yelled the same time Sirius lept to his feet with a snarl, only to stumble and fall to the floor. "You bastard! What did you do?!"

"Nothing to drastic my dear boy I simply made a vapor from of a potent sleeping draught." Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he watch them try to fight off the effects. "Now my dear it's no use fighting it."

Wendy tried to push herself up with her arms but she didn't even manage a twitch of her fingers. As the shadows crept along the edges of her vision she felt true rage at his patronizing tone of voice. 'All for your greater good huh you expired cracker jack. Can't even think that a girl could be strong so you made everyone think I was a boy...'

* * *

The ground was worn smooth under the small circular window sitting high on the wall it cast a dim morning glow that barely reached half way across the loft. It was impaired by the thick layer of dust that covered everything hanging like sheets and filled the air. The fast steady tempo of a drip, drip, drip, in the far left corner in shadow made a growing dark spot on the floor.

Wendy groaned blinking at the light in pain. Sitting up from the place on the floor by the looks of it where she was thrown. 'I haven't been up here in a long time.' Wendy glanced around before grimacing at the thought 'I sent long days up here when the dursley's had guests.' getting up she placed her ear by the loft ladder straining to hear if the telly was on. Hearing nothing she went to the window to see if the car was there.

She lifted her truck from where it was upside down and carried it towards the loft ladder. Wendy checked to see if her wand was in it before latching the lid. 'Of course it wouldn't be if the Dursleys didn't break it to pieces then Dumbledore kept it cause "I would misuse it in my misguided ways". Bunch of dragon dung right there.'

Trying the stairs will lower just in case 'locked' lifting her truck again she slamed it against the closed entrance. 'Why hasn't it opened yet, anything the Dursleys could put for a lock would have broken by now.' She placed it down panting her vision was starting to show double and muffled noises could be heard. Was she hearing things too now?

Squeezing her eyes shut she swallowed the excessive amounts the saliva as her stomach churned and flipped. She layed her head down on the trunk relaxing at the feel of cold metal against her face. 'I forgot how warm it got up here.'

Wendy glanced at her trunk. 'What was tha- the mirror!' she jerked upwards scrambling to unlatch it door before digging through the contents. Forcing her way through the thick layers of winter garments she pulled an ornate silver hand mirror.

"Cub! Cub can you hear me?!" Remus called out from the mirror.

"Remus I'm here." She giggled in a high pitch, feeling slightly hysterical with relief.

"Cub where are you, we found Sirius unconscious on the floor, Dumbledore went rouge and is being hunted by the DMLE... Are you all right? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in the loft of the Dursley's house and I'm fine. Are you Sirius, Hedwig and the others fine?" She asked. "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do something to Hedwig."

"Yes we all are just keep the connection open so I can hear you okay. We'll be there soon we're coming in your collective masterpiece. You'll be out of Durskaban in no time." He cracked a worried grin.

"Sure I'm going to have to place the mirror some place for a bit the clothes I'm wearing smell foul." Wendy said sniffing at the cloth like musty wood and sweat soaked dust.

"Sure as your doing that you can tell me what side of the loft your on." His voice called out.

"Left side, their should be a window closest to the street corner, its across from me." Wendy went through the winter clothes looking for something that wouldn't cause heatstroke. "Remus are the twins anywhere around you? 'No but I can go get them?' Smack them for me. Please." Wendy said as she pulled out the only clothing for the heatwave she was experiencing what were they going to fill her trunk with to take out all her clothes.

Huffing she put it on. A peter pan collared dress with a waist between empire and natural high, slightly loose puffed sleeves. It was made out of a semitransparent fabric that slightly floated it was so light. It was ombre from light to dark green and so many layers that even in heavy wind and rain no one could see anything. It reached down to Ankles just showing the tips of her feet. Wendy was surprised that with the amount fabric that it didn't puff out like a ball gown.

"Thanks Luna." Wendy smiled it was a wendy dress. She knew she reconized it Luna shown her a drawn picture of it.

"I'm glab you liked it, there's some shoes and underwear as well. I put a bag of cleaning supplies in there before the fall the charms should have kept them wet." Luna said popping into view making Remus yelp. "I will give a warning signal followed by five seconds of silence. Cover your ears." She said before leaving.

Wendy opened the bag with a wet hair brush and small towel picking them up she smelt with faint scent of herbal cleaning solution Neville created. Placing the mirror down on the truck top she pulled the brush through her mop of hair feeling the grim pull away from her scalp. Quickly pulling her dress off she scrubed down her body until it stung, yanking the dress back on she made sure nothing was backwards.

"Seems you guys will be having quite a big audience looks like the whole community is outside." Wendy said as she walked towards the windows pointing the mirror outside for Remus to see the gathering crowd. "Probably for the best lawn or something dull in the same category." The shoes felt like she was walking on air or maybe clouds. "Including the Dursleys."

She could hear them lumbering down on the main floor as they came into the house. Moving the trunk between the window and her, she placed Luna's package back in the before sitting down behind it.

"Perfect. You still know how to fly?"

"Of course." She said showing her do a small circle around her school trunk before darting down at the sudden silence. Clasping her hands over her now earmuffed ears at Remus's nod she held her breath.

A shriek of what sound like a gaint version of a rich mans kazoo '1-2-3-4-5' then a thunderous boom was heard as light flooded the loft, Wendy could see fragments of house fly over the truck. The house shook like it was turning into jello, Petunia's screeching was heard over the noise. More followed the first one then a clang and smash. She looked over the trunk to see a silhouette of a large chain in the dust cloud. Dragging her chest behind her she saw a note that said *clip truck here* on a gaint lobster clasp.

Laughing she clipped it on the chain making sure it was locked before flying out of the remains of what was once a house. She looked down when she landed on deck at the clinking of the chain to see the anchor ripping out of the house and hooking into Vernon's company car before pulling up and into the hull. The car broke off into the park pond a few fields away from her old elementary school.

* * *

Drifting above the clouds she got to see who all effected. Hedwig, Forge and Gred, Luna, Neville, Padfoot and Moony. Surprisingly Forge and Gred who were piloting the ship until they get to Egypt.

"Pup there's someone we'd like you to meet." Sirius started to pace. "Heres the thing Pup there's shops you can rent house elves from for a certain amount of time. And when these contracts end depending on the job a new house elf while been given directions from the last one it's replacing." He took a breath in shakily. "Say taking care of a person in a magical coma if there is no new house elf. The elf is now with two options depending on the conditions one get a Medic or get a DLME auror."

"The elf went with the second and well they found- they found Prongs Cub. A month before you woke up Amelia Bones led a team of auror and ward breakers to a highly warded small cottage where your dad was in a induced magical coma." Moony finished for him.

Wendy stilled in such a way that it made hair on their stand on end. Like they walked through a ghost or winter breeze. "My dad? As in my birth father?"

"Do you want to meet him?" Sirius asked rubbing down his arms to get rid of the goose bumbs.

She nods in conformation. "Yes." Oddly for was no sweating palms or hammering heart beat drumming in her chest.

Being directed to the lower levels she was lead to one of the garden rooms in use. Pushing it open she met the sight of a standing figure. With a short mane of black unmanageable hair and hazel eyes he looked like a older male version of her with a different colouring.

She froze when arms wrapped around pulling her close "My little fawn." A voice rough from no use filled entered her ears. The room blurred as her forhead bumped into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She knew this scent, and this voice she closed her eyes. Her shoulders trembled as silent sobs racked through her body.

* * *

Tranquility, California- 23 years later

"Sam hurry it up I want to meet the new neighbors today." Judy yelled

"One minute mom!" Sam yelled coming down the stairs. "Why do we have to go anyway they live in the old Blitz place."

"Oh shush, Maybe you'll make some more friends and you get to drive your new car." She said taking out the cake to the car.

Grumbling he grabbed the keys and ran to the drivers side. 'Who in the world would move in to the old blitz place.' He throught was he remembered the decrepit property. The house looked like something a mass murderer would hide in or a mad scientist.

Driving through the open gates they came to a large three stories plus basement queens anne house. It looked brand new and it was very colourful which was even more offputting to Sam. The grass was dark green and looked like it hasn't been cut in a long while, wild flowers if you could call them that they looked alien to him grew in abundance between the flowering trees.

"Maybe we should lea- Mom! Mom..." Sam groaned getting out to follow.

"Or don't be such a baby Sam there probably really nice." Judy said already out of the car and heading towards the front door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She called out after ringing the bell.

/Raven hair and ruby lips/Sparks fly from her finger tips/ The radio blared out from the car causing them to jump.

"Oh! Hello I knew I heard someone out here." A voice called out.

A tall women with pale golden skin came out from around the house. She was at least six feet tall wearing some type of scarf for a skirt wrapped around the back of her legs down to her knees then to the mid front tied to in a flat knot leaving to rectangular tails in front making to curved slits. A black scarf that crossed over her chest with a twist then to the back of her neck and down to band where it was tied in knot. She had a mane of waist length dark red hair that curled everywhere and a pair of piercing green eyes.

"I hope you weren't waiting long my name is Wendy." She said "My family were out back in the river cooling off follow me. Oh- their a carriage porch you can park your car under so its not in the sun."

Wendy pointed to a place to the side with a smile. Before leading Judy to the back "Thank-you for the cake its really thought full of you..."

Sam didn't hear any of the conversation after that being to focused on her voice it was beautiful.

"Sam did you hear anything I said?!" Judy said staring at her son snaping him out of his daze. "Maybe Remus was right you should stay inside, you may have gotten sunstroke. I sure wasn't expecting to spend all morning there have lunch".

'When did we return home?!' Sam stumbled in out of the kitchen and to his room. 'Maybe mom's right I don't feel so good. I'm going to a beach party with Miles have to get ready.'

* * *

Bumblebee's Pov

'Thank Primus I thought Sam would never fall asleep. Now he was late for messaging Optimus and the others. I didn't think humans could be that tall. What was the one at 9'2" designation? Remus? Or Moony?

Sliding out of his disguise he stretched his pedes and stabilizing servos. Door wings twitching when he stood up sending the message to Optimus Prime. Hearing the panicky voice of Sam on his phone. 'Oh frag...'

* * *

'Is that Sam in the police station?' Wendy stopped at the front doors. "Sam?"

"Do you know that boy?" A women asked from the front desk.

"Yes, we met yesterday. He had a pretty bad heatstroke and was developing a fever. Did something happen?" Watching a cop talk to Sam beyond the glass.

"That would explain the strange phone call last night. Said his car was stolen and it was standing up. Unit found him at the scrap heap didn't have any ID on him and his phone had a cracked screen and dead battery."

"I could give you his house phone number? His parents are probably worried sick about him." Wendy said getting out her phone.

"That would be appreciated."

"***-***-****. Umm not that it's any of my business but did you know that man is currently overdosed on some type of drug?"

The woman looked up from where she was typing the number down and at who Wendy was pointing at. "Are you sure that man is an officer."

"Unless my medical training as become obsolete in the past year I'm completely sure." Wendy watched as the female officer stomped into the room just in time for her to hear if Sam ask if he was on drugs.

'I have yet to regret going to those voice lessons by the mermaids and sirens.' Wendy thought back to those years around the Mediterranean.

A few minutes later and a phone call to Sam's parents she had in her custody; one Sam sans empty stomach curtsey of druggie cop now soiled pants. Her found cell phone plus any other electronic device abandoned at the police station.

"Thanks for taking me home Wendy." Sam mumbled as he leaned against the window eyes drooping.

"It's fine Sam you almost have the same type of luck as I do." Wendy glanced over at him. "How you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to the advil. Do my parents know?"

"Yes, I told them everything." Wendy whispered seeing that he fell asleep.

Finally making it to his house she got out and greeted Judy and Ron. "Sorry for taking so long he fell asleep didn't want him to wake-up in case he threw up again."

It's fine Wendy. The officer that phoned she said he chased after a car thief."

"Yep, and got arrested instead of them seems like they drove right past and got Sam instead. Oh yeah, I gave Sam a tablet of advil with some water I hope that okay." Wendy questioned as Ron got Sam from the car.

"It's fine, I just can't believe Sam's luck sometimes, he gets it from Ron's side of the family. I don't know anyone who would chase down a car thief on foot" Judy exclaimed.

"You think that's bad you should see mine some days, I can get into the most bizarre situations." Wendy laughed. "Well I better get going before my dad gets worried."

"Oh yes, see you later and thank-you for this."

"No problem Judy." Wendy said starting up the car again. Giving a quick wave through the passenger window she was off.

* * *

"I'm back!" Wendy yelled as she walked towards the ship disguised as a house. "So that energy signal that allowed Sam and his Mom to come through is definitely being produced by his car."

"Really! So theirs the potential for it to be like the things you create." Neville said as he came out of his room. "I see you got more stuff to test out on."

"Yep, the police even gave me some of their old electronics. The thing is it feels familiar like the ones we met in the war. You know when we went back to Britain?" She said emptying her bag onto the pile on sitting room rug. "What should I try this time?"

"Wendy's trying again!" Neville yelled up the stairs. "If you want to see better get here before I activate the dampening ward!"

A stampede of footsteps came from around the house. "Don't you dare start without us little fawn." James said grinning.

Seeing them all sit down she closed her eyes. The last few years they learnt alot about their new bodies and it's abilities they don't age, they change size and their more connected to magic then they ever were as humans.

Wendy breathed in concentrating on that energy she wanted unknowingly starting to glow just under her skin. The large pile of loot started to soften and turn metallic before compressing on itself. It continued until it was four inches long in bean like shape, finally four tiny nubs appeared (two on the end and one near the middle). A section of metal bean; above the nubs near the middle, pulled in forming a head and two bumps appeared on the back. Wendy slumped then opened her eyes as a crackle of energy left her and into the bean. Picking it up she looked it over everything felt in perfect order.

*cheep* A pair of large green optics blinked sleepily up at her in her hands.

"Congratulations, your a mom." Luna hummed as she watched Sirius faint.

"At least we now know what the Kangaroo pouch is for now." Forge said

"Yep, one mystery solved. Perfect delivery Luna as always." Gred complimented tipping his imaginary hat.

"Thank-you Gred." Luna grinned "What are you naming it?"

"No idea I didn't think he would actually come alive. None of the other bipedal ones did and I tried for years." Wendy said as she softly brushed her fingers on his head. "Sire do you want to hold him?" She said looking at James.

"Sure lets see my grandson." He cradled him close only needing one hand to hold him. "I'm a grandpa..."

"Prongs are you crying?" Sirius said from the floor.

"Moony, Padfoot look at our grandson." James said holding out the bean for them to see."

They blinked he blinked back. *Peep* They melted "It's so small~" They chimed.

"Wendy how big well it get." Moony said as he wiggled his fingers at it turning into a figurative puddle of goo. "It moving it little arms and legs~."

"At least as big as you in both forms. That's going to be awhile before that though."

"Let us get a look at our nephew. What are we chopped liver!" The rest cried out.

* * *

That afternoon

"We'll be fine dads we'll only be gone an half an hour at most." Wendy said getting on her bike, Bean was safely in the kangaroo chamber. "You know how to find me and I have my comm-link and phone."

Reving the engine she sped off to one of the shops to gather some more containers and jars. She smiled at the pulses of content-happy-safe from her bean as he fell asleep.

She hit a sale! A new hello kitty kettle and a bunch of new jars even some shaped like various fish, stars, whales and little fruits. She even got some more stardust for the twins projects and a few extra spools of spider sting that Luna needed for her arts and crafts. Thank you expanded bag.

"Ahhh!"

Wendy saw a girl get knocked off her scooter by a very familiar figure. "Sam! What are you doing!" She rushed over to help. "You can't just tackle someone."

"What is your problem Sam." The girl angerly asked helmet knocked off.

Okay! There's a monster right there, it attacked me! Here he comes!" Sam yelled.

A gaint robot was barreling down the road flipping over cars as it came towards them.

Sam was still yelling as his missing yellow Camero shot from behind us before doing a donut and knocking over the red eyed evil robo cop. Skreeching to a stop it opened its door.

Wendy jumped in she knew it was better then trying to get away on foot. "Hurry up!" Sam and the girl scrambled in after he convinced her. The Camero slammed on the gas as music blared from the speakers.

"Ok you have a good choice of theme music, I'll give that much." Wenndy said as she saw robo cop turn into a police cruiser in the mirror. Not seeing the looks she got from the duo beside her.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Sam yelled from the passenger seat he shared with younger girl. Then her hearing was filled with the chanting of "Oh god! We're going to die."

"No were not!"

"Oh my god!"

"Trust me hes a kick ass driver!" The car swerves for a glass covered wall. "O bad idea! We're going to die!"

Smashing through the window and through some mostly empty shelving it spun around and went out one of the entrances. After more then an hour of driving it parked in self in backwards and turned off all the lights. Hiding itself in the shadows that the dusk made.

Hearing the click of locks Sam reached over Wendy pawing at it. "We're locked in!" He turned the key barely a noise.

"Wendy, start the car!" Sam panicked as he tried the windows that wouldn't budge.

"Sam you really think he's going to let you or me do that after putting nascar racers to shame?!" Wendy loudly whispered. "It's safer with him or did did you not see the drill bullets that the robo cop shoot at us!"

Mikaela slowly slid down and when the police car drove by slowly lights flashing silently. "It knows where we are...If hope you have a plan yellow I would do it now." Wendy barely reached whisper levels when Robo cop stopped.

Yellow's key turned and the lights flashed on as it bolted past the reversing machine. Its doors swung open sending the other two falling out Wendy jumped running to the side of a structure out. Remembering second year and being sent flying by the ford a good few feet.

The numerous clicking and whir of gears met her ears as the Camero proceeded to change into thousands of shapes before standing with a few last pieces sliding to click into place. Robo cop transformed mid drive with a rev of its engine and slamed into the yellow in a container sending sparks all over. It pulled out weapon that looked like a flail and swung at Sam and Mikaela while a smaller robot popped out of its chest which began chasing after the two.

Seeing the yellow one pick up slam robo cob to slam him through a building, Wendy gave chase to the smaller trio between containsers. Going up a rock covered hill she sent reassurance-safe-love through the bond to the bean which woke up from its nap at the noise. She came upon a pair of familiar torn up jeans not even half way up.

"Not so tough without a head!" and silver mechanical head was flying above her. Grabbing the pants she weaved through buildings and pipes to find them sliding down a hill side. Just in time to see the yellow robot's gun to change back into a hand with a shake.

"Probably Japanese. Ya definitely Japanese."

"Sam its not japanese no matter how much more advanced they are." Wendy spoke before adding in her thoughts. 'I should know I spent over a year there before coming here.'

"What are you doing!?" The girl said as Sam walked up the drainage slope.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us or he would have done that already."

"Really. Do you speak robot because they just had a gaint robot death match." The girl said as yellow walked over and placed its hands on his hips.

'Is it doing a superman pose, he is. That's adorable.' Wendy thought as she walked closer becoming more convinced of who he was. 'I'm not going to even ask why or how Sam lost his pants.'

"I think it wants something." "What?" Sam continued as he crept closer. "Cause the other one was talking about my e-bay page."

'Sam what on earth are you selling on e-bay that would get the attention of giant robots?' Wendy internal commentary questioned.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Girl admits.

"Girl you need to go outside more, Sam is normal compared to some people I have met." Wendy told her. "Like fancy vanilla yogurt before you mix in the toppings."

"Fancy vanilla? What sort of people do you hang out with?" Mikaela asked perplexed and astonished.

"Can you talk!" Sam yelled not hearing them behind him.

"XM Satellite Radio/Digital cable brings you/Columbia Broadcasting System/" He called out.

"You talk through the radio?" He pointed.

"Yes, Sam he clearly does or did you think that the convenient theme music was by chance?" 'Though why would he choose those songs yesterday..'

Yellow clapped his hands at his answer before pointing at him ."Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"So what was that last night?" Sam stepped closer with gaining confidence.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain/Throughout the innate vastness of space/Angels rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

"So what your like an alien or something?" Girl spoke walking to Sam's side.

A quick point and he transformed back into a car. "Anymore questions you want to ask?" The doors swing open. Wendy got in the side nearest to her.

"He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now when your looking back at your life. Don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam convinced Mikaela to come along.

"Hi I'm Wendy. I live near Sam's neighborhood." Wendy chirped out giving a short wave of her hand.

"Mikaela and I have the same history class as Sam." Mikaela introduced herself leaning over from the backseat.

"Sam, your going to need these." Wendy said as she gave him back his pants when the now named and introduced Mikaela got out to get her bag.

"Thanks." Sams fumbled as he forced his pants on over his shoes.

"This cars a pretty good driver." "True,"

'Oh this is awkward, come on Sam think fast and be smooth.' Wendy forced herself not cringe.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap." 'Why?' "I have the only other seatbelt here. Safely first.'

'Good going Sam.' Wendy cheered mentally doing a fist bump.

"Yea alright."Mikaela moved to sit on his lap. "You know the seatbelt, was a pretty smooth move."

"Yea? Thank-you."

"You know what I don't understand. 'Hmm?' If he's suppose to be this super advanced alien robot why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camero.

Wendy felt her jaw slack. "Mikaela!" Just in time for yellow to slam on the brakes. 'I can't believe she said that, if I think I know who this is then I know hes sensitive to his appearance.'

"Oh see that doesn't work. See." He said as the three of them got out. "See fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. My four thousand dollars just drove off."

Wendy saw a flash of blue from the corner of her eye. She whistled "That's one way to clean up. Good job Yellow."

"What?" Sam stared in disbelief. Sam raced to the door opening it. Getting in the back Wendy watched Sam race to the drivers side.

After driving a bit Yellow drove them through the gate of a official looking place before letting them out. A crack broke the still air as four fireballs streaked across the sky. One landed near by with a deafening boom, which Sam and Mikaela ran to see.

"I guess were going to the meeting place now?" She said not really needing a answer as she seen the robot change into a semi truck from here.

A blink of its lights with the door opening was her reply. Making sure to get into the passenger seat this time, they were soon arriving at the meeting point in a back alley. A blue semi with flames drove up in front of them, followed by an canary yellow emergency vehicle, a silver porche, and a black hummer. Then they all started to fold like countless origami tumbling over eachother and oh boy they were they tall.

Wendy took a step away from Sam when the not semi crouched down to be eye to eye. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus Prime told them.

"But you may call us Autobots for short." The ambulance said.

What's crackin' little bitches? The silver autobot flipped over doing a somersault and striking a pose.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz proceeded to use a car as a seat.

"My weapon specialist: Ironhide."

Wriggling his fingers he spen his connons around. "You feeling lucky punk." pointing the cannons in their direction.

"Easy Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"That was a total Clint Eastwood reference right." Wendy asked not a least bit afraid at the display she seen scarier things. Seeing the replying grin she felt a bit proud that she catched it.

A near silent sniffing had her turning her head towards the ambulance.

"Our medical officer: Ratchet."

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

"You better not be talking about me." Wendy said clenching a fist with a step back from Sam. 'I'll knock those thought right out of his head if it is about me.'

"No, the other female." Causing of them them to shift awkwardly while looking away Sam whistling a few notes.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee" A song came on a the now named Bumblebee did a few boxing moves.

"Bumblebee huh? Your my guardian?" Sam asked getting a beep and nod.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said shooting a laser a Bumblebee's throat making him cough and rub at it. "I'm still working on them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked looking up at Optimus.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam's bewilderment voiced itself.

"Please tell me this All spark isn't some all powerful macguffin." Wendy pleaded she didn't want to get into another war over a weapon.

Optimus fiddled with side of his head causing a hologram like a penesive view to surround them. A war torn and dieing planet laid around them a the ground crumbled into the molten slag far below. What was once a great city at one time now were blacken and burning ruins. Bodies laid still where ever they fell or were blasted to. Chunks of ground crumbled into the molten mixture bubbling below them.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

"My grandfather." Awe appeared in Sam's eyes.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

"Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay..." Sam echoed

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Rachet said scanning each of them.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus informed standing to his full hight looking down at them.

"I jinxed myself it is a all powerful weapon..." Wendy rubbed her temples she could feel a headache in the making.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela whispered while leaning over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

"I need you to stay here alright?! You're going to stay here and your going to watch them." Sam panicked as he ran towards his house from the alley. "Five minutes alright!"

"You know I don't think I mind being invisible to him when your around." I hummed walking up beside Mikaela. "But being put on robot babysitting duty. What does he think we are Wonder Women?" Bumblebee and the others finished transforming back into robots with Bumblebee sneaking up to the house.

Mikaela actually snorted at that. "I think were pretty damn f-ing wonderful." Watching Optimus just step over the garage into the lawn had her running to towards the yard.

A crunch of stone "Opps sorry my bad." Optimus apologized.

"Well he can't say we aren't watching them" I muttered to myself, going through the gate after Mikaela ran after Optimus and towards the front to watch the chaos happen without her being in the middle.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide said pointing his guns at a chihuahua.

"No. No! This is a pet! This is a chihuahua, we love chihuahuas." Sam said scooping it up.

"It sprayed lubricants all over my foot." Cannons whiring.

"He peed on you? Bad mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Mad mojo. *Ahg* This is going to rust." He shook his leg before walking away. Sam ran between the Autobots legs to get to the door.

"Autobots recon" sent them all over the house.

Bumblebee crept under the pergola peeking in the through the window. Mikaela was picked up by Optimus and put through a window where Wendy could hear Sam saying something about the five minutes. Walking across the street to sit on the curb to get out of the way of gaint feet she waved at Bumblebee when he got up from under the pergola.

Heart skipping when Ratchet walked into the power lines sending them everywhere releasing sparks. Blackness ripped down the street as he crashed through some hedges and onto a small greenhouse enough to make the ground shake.

*Hahahaha~* I covered my mouth trying to muffle the sounds. Watching them walk around I could hear Ron freaking out inside about earthquakes. Chest aching from holding back laughter as they hid them selves around the house. Optimus was leaning against the house, Bumblebee was under the covered patio surrounded by paper lanterns, Jazz somehow squeezed himself into Ron's workshop that was under Sam's room with Ironhide pulling a wall shuffle with Ratchet.

Hearing cars down the road I quickly whistled before running into the bushes to hide as I moved closer to the alleyways. Seeing people in suits run out of the cars to surround the house. Pooling what little energy I had left into my ears to hear what they were saying I watched them go in and hand cuff everyone.

Booking it towards were the autobots were hidden only to be scooped up by Bumblebee. "Bumblebee! You guys have to get them!"

"Don't worry we we'll get the other children back." Optimus promised in reply signalling the others to transform and chased after them.

"Bumblebee I'm not hiding away somewhere while you guys rescue Sam and Mikaela." Wendy said at his beeps. "I didn't before and I won't start now."

Bumblebee beeped and whistled as he cradled her close before transforming and racing through alleys and backyards to get near to where the others are. Changing back he placed her on his shoulder she pushed on the symbols on her bracelet bands.

* * *

Flashback to early this morning

"Wendy?" Luna drifted beside her with a box in her hands. "Your going to need this."

"Sure." Walking to an empty bathroom I opened it to see my armor. A dark vivid green near black leather with a compressed padded black silk lining fused to to the inside and red metal guards.

Kicking off my shoes I grabbed the first piece: A vest formed from bands that tied in the front with a raised collor to cover the neck and hood the seams were smooth and didn't even have a ridges.

Then came leather arm covers that went up to cover the shoulders interlocking with a metal loop in a X shape made from straps across my chest and fusing between the shoulder blades. The legs were the same full covering but the sides went up my hips to connect to the vest covering. I watched as the leather fuse into one piece then to stretched cover my hands as gloves and the underside of my jaw.

Two parts of armor were for covering the arms, the forearms vanbrace locked around it. The upper arm went two third's of the way leaving the part touching my side uncovered. The chest piece followed the same shape as the vest replacing the hood and neck with shoulder guards, it fused at the sides.

The legs were in two parts the lower leg had greaves with knee guards. I watched as first the completed armor stretched down to my feet to create shoes and gauntlets, then create the second part of leg armor: a pteruge skirt.

"Well it still fits is everything in place?" I do a slow turn in the mirror with a nod I activate the runes, "Perfect". Writing covered my suit with a glow before watching them transfigure into five bands one for each limb and one acting as a necklace. Leaving me barefoot and in my black shorts and green tanktop. Slipping on my canvas shoes it was time to get my phone from the police station.

End of Flashback

* * *

Looking down at the bands turn into vanbraces 'Seems like Luna was right again. Have to make sure that I treat her to that espresso dessert she likes so much.'

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" A man in black yelled out, pulling Wendy from her thoughts. 'Is Bumblebee peeing on him...'

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." Optimus said causing Bumblebee to shrug before reaching down. A click then the flow of erm- lubricants stops.

Ignoring the jab at her from the agent now in his underwear looking around she let the armor cover the rest of her arms. Then Bumblebee did some very creative sentence construction, that made her laugh under her breath.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus scolded appalled at his scouts aggression at the humans.

"Optimus incoming." A energy wave pulsed out when one punch the ground. Being pushed onto Optimus shoulder beside Mikaela and Sam like a trio of kittens sort of put the size difference in perspective.

Wendy felt her arm bands expand into the gloves as she kept a firm grip on Optimus. Moving so she wouldn't push anyone off his shoulder as he climbed to hide under a bridge by hanging on the beams.

Hearing Mikaela scream the next thing Wendy knew she jumped to grab Mikaela midair to throw her back onto Optimus's shoulder as he swung his legs to catch her with his feet. Every went into a slow-motion haze as Bumblebee Caught her mid air after Optimus missed. Hearing screaming when they landed as vehicles surrounded them.

Wendy vision tunnelled and colours became more vivid. She remembered attacking people, cutting the cables holding Bumblebee and a very satisfying punch to someone's face. Before a sharp pain of her being tackled to the as she lost consciousness heart pounding in her ears. When Wendy woke up it was from the pluses of Scared-Panic from the bean as the others were being pulled out of the van to a helicopter.

It took a bit of time to get her attention with her sending Sorry-Love-Concern back. As they lifted off for her to notice that they were calling her name. "Wendy?"

"Mikaela? Sam? I thought you were with the Aut- others?" Wendy switched words when she noticed the people across from her.

"We lost our grip when Optimus swung his legs. Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard when they slamed you to the ground." Mikaela asked.

"I'm fine its nothing I can't get over, Who are they?" Wendy turned her head at the other seats, leaning against Mikaela's arm.

"We're analyst that discovered the signal that hacked the government." The blonde said. "Why are you here?"

"I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot, who knew." Sam nonchalantly dropped.

"Ya and I decided to help after he tackled her off her scooter." Wendy pointed at Mikaela. Doing an internal check of her body and the bean. All systems seemed to be in order.

Looking out the side to see the hover dam as they went around a cliff they started the decent. Wendy glared at an agent as they were herded towards an unknown destination.

Seeing the whammy of a bruise on who insulted Mikaela made Wendy grin. Even more so when Sam made his demands causing his bruised face to frown. Eating the last of the food they were given Mikaela just handed her burger to Wendy as they went into a tunnel.

"What your about to see is above classified." Emerging from the tunnel to see a robocicle at the end of the room made her stomach lurch not from the food but from the sight and the energy it gave off.

"Dear god... what is that?" The old made was slack jawed so were the soldiers.

"We call it NBE-1." Guy with the purple cheek said.

"I think I'll call him Big-Mean-and-Ugly." Wendy said to Mikaela which she agreed too.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Why would they do that? He was pretty frozen up there why bring him down here were he could unthaw?" Wendy questioned which was ignored.

"I don't mean to correct you on all that you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam spoke up.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1..." Purple cheek glared at Sam. "That what we call it."

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller scowled.

"Until these events we had no credible threats to national security."

"Well, you got one now!" Keller barked.

"So why earth?" Lennox questioned.

"Its the allspark." Sam supplied.

"Allspark? What's that?" Keller eyebrows furrowed.

"They came here looking for some cube looking thing. And when mr. NBE-1 Here aka Megatron." Sam turned to glare at Simmons. "That's what they call him is pretty much the harbinger of Death wants to use the cube transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

'Good job Sam, make the dumb pricks see their stupidity.'

"Your sure about that." Simmons swallowed looking pale.

"Ya." Sam looked completely done with Simmons. "You know guys know where it is. Don't you?"

Tom held a stare down with Sam. "Follow me." Walking down a tunnel just under speed walking.

"Your about to see our crowning jewel." Simmons announced as he opened a door to a small observation room.

"Carbon dating puts it here around 10,000 B.C. The original seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien cause of the same hieroglyphics between it and NBE-1." Tom explained the dams history. "President Hoover had the dam built around it four football fields thick of concrete. Prefect for hiding its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait back up. You said the dam hides its energy, what kind exactly?" Maggie inquired.

"Good question." Tom lead them to a larger room with a glass box in the center. "Please step inside, they have to lock us in." The thick door closed with a groan and locks slid tight on both sides with a hiss.

Wendy glanced around before pulling out her phone opon seeing the large claw marks in a corner. "It looked like you guys had a scared animal or person with claws in here."

"Why do you say that?" Keller asked surprised to hear the tall girl speak.

"What is anythings reaction of being scared when there's nothing to hide under?" She supplied getting the attention of the rest. Stoping the reply of the other analyst.

"Does anybody have any electronic devices? Blackberrys, cellphones?" Simmons cut in grabbing Wendy's phone. "A new brand lets see what this does." Putting it in the box he turned the wheel to lock it. Everyone was given a pair of goggles.

Wendy locked up feeling a cold pull through her like glacier water being pushed around her. At the hum of machines 'Bloody hell...' And a blinding light came from the cables. 'What is Death doing now?' As she was covered by the same sensation of licking a battery.

"Turn it off!" Tom yelled as the smell of cables burning become noticeable.

"We're trying sir nothing will respond!" A scientist could be heard panicking n the background.

Wendy blinked the dots away once the light faded. 'Almost as bright as getting a lumos maxima shined in your eyes.'

"What is that." Keller demanded. In the glass box was some sort of animal its the back legs were shaped like a rabbits, the ears of a fennic fox that were pulled longer on a head that reminded them of a wolf. To top it off its body was of a cats though the tail was way to long. It just crouched in the center staring at any thing that moved with large orange eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" One of the soldiers yelled behind her.

Wendy opened the box and reached in ignoring the screams as it skittered up her arm. "It mine."

"That isn't a phone anymore, kid!" One of the other soldiers yelled looking like he wanted to swat the animal off her shoulder. "Do you see what it did to the glass!" Cracks and slices galore, there was also a few chips gone on the inside.

"Oh..well that's in the past. Anyway if any of you try to take her away, I'll back hand you." Wendy glared at the scientist trying to get closer. "I warned you." She raised her gauntlet covered hand causing him to back up in nervousness right before she swung catching him right in front of their temple.

A deep mechanical groan followed by the lights shuttering with electrical hum.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." Keller announced.

"Check In what's going on." Tom ordered into a intercom. "What!"

A mans voice replied "Back generator isn't going to cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" William demanded.

Wendy kept close to Mikaela amd Sam making sure they don't fall behind. The soldiers scatter gathering supplies when another groan, lights swaying and flicker with a clink went through the room.

Sam ran to Simmons. "You have to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car he's going to know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons shook his head. "It not going anywhere."

"Then unconfiscate him." Wendy growled coming up behind Sam.

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing." His head kept shaking like a bobble head. "Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"So you just want to sit here and see what happens?!"

"I have peoples lives at stake here young man!" Simmons yelled shaking his hand at Sam like he was an unruly child.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox ordered slamming Simmons on the side of a vehicle. Pointing a gun at a sector seven soldier beside him. "Drop it."

Three were on the ground and two more were at gun point by others. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Tom had his hands in a calm down motion.

"Drop your weapon, solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?" Simmons tried to take control.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox glaring down at Simmons.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction..." He stuttered in reply.

Epps barked out "S-7 don't exist!"

"Right, and we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five, okay...

"I'm counting to three." Lennox cocks his gun pushing it into his chest.

"Simmons." Keller called out.

"Yes sir?" He glanced at the Defense Secretary.

"I would do as he says failure is not an option for these men." Keller informed seriously.

Simmons eyes darted rapidly between then lightly nods his head. "All right, okay! Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's and a Camaro? That's cool."

"It's in that room." Simmons gestured at a pair of doors down a tunnel. Wendy broke into a run passing Sam along the way. Ears twitched at hearing pained whirls and groan from the other side. Wendy slammed open the doors clipping a few people on the other side letting others enter a freezing room

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled grabbing at agents, Wendy just let her armor wrap completely around her to kick them into the walls. "Let him go, let him go!"

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?" Bumblebee answered by lowering his battle mask as he turned over to aim his cannon at the remaining conscious agents. Cannon humming away he looked about.

"Bumblebee, the cube is here in a room over from Megatron." Wendy said gaining everyones attention. "Can you message the others we're going to need back up."

Bumblebee sat up voice whiring whistles cannon sweeping over the others. "Don't worry about them, their not going to hurt you." Sam said causing them to back up when Bumblebee stood up. "Back up, he's friendly. He's fine."

Sam looked at Wendy with a go on gesture when Bumblebee's mask slides up. Wendy couldn't tell who Sam was trying to reinsure Bumblebee or the humans.

"Okay? Come on put the guns down. Their not going to hurt you. We're going to take you to the all spark." Wendy said walking towards the door causing the others to start running back to the Cube chamber.

* * *

Bumblebee let out a high whistle as he stood under a corner of the all spark.

"All right he's doing something." Epps said as a wave of faint blue energy went from corner of the cube to the other.

They all watched as the cube separated slightly into smaller cubes before pulling in on its self like a gaint puzzle box. Holding the much smaller cube in his hand to touch it getting a few shocks in return. "/Message from star fleet captain/Lets get to it./"

"He right if we stay here were screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Were going to sneak the cube out of here. There a city 22 miles from here we can hide it in but we can't make a stand without the air force." Lennox said.

Wendy furrowed her brow blocking the rest out. "Here Sam wrap it up in this it will hide the energy." She said seemingly grabbing the air only for a long cloth to come into existence as Bumblebee transformed.

Sam grabbed it as Mikaela and Wendy got in. "Wendy are you an alien?" Mikaela asked wide eyed.

"Do you mean not born in this country or on planet." Bumblebee drove down the road exiting the Dam surrounded by other cars. "Because country wise I am an alien but I was born on Earth."

"Here" Sam pasted the cube back to Wendy along with the cloth. "Put a seat belt around it."

Wendy tied the cloth around it making sure to knot it tight. "Sam what part of the cloth will hide the cubes energy don't you understand?!"

""All of it, I mean were are your clothes!-Where did the Gladiator-Ninja-Knight catsuit come from.-How did you pull that cloth from the air.-What are you!?" Sam freaked out words running in one long sentence.

"I'll tell you later! For now lets put it simply as magic." Wendy said grabbing something that looked like a blue tooth made out of crystal. Letting it wrap around her right ear and stick on the skin parallel to her ear.

"Luna can you hear me! Your where!? Really! Wonderful, I need you guys to evacuate the city- the twins? Of couse yes by any means just make sure it gets done. Thank-you, your treat? Of course one everyday for the rest of the month." Wendy laughed in relief at the end.

"Wendy what is that? I thought satellites were down." Mikaela said looking back at her.

"They are and it doesn't use the satellites." Wendy said making sure its locked on her ear. "Its something like a blue tooth."

"There's Optimus!" Sam yelled causing the girls to look up to see the Autobots swerve and join the line.

As they got to the highway the last of the swarms of vehicals were leaving the city and Sirens were wailing out as haze of yellow smoke was filling the air. "Thank-you twins!" Wendy exhaled.

"Oh my god." Mikaela whispered looking through the back window. A tan truck transformed and slamed Optimus Prime off the road.

"Holy Hectate! Its psycho rodo cop, how is he still alive?!" Wendy glanced back. "Sam here! Hold the cube I need to get something."

Wendy shoved the invisible cube into his lap to open her backpack pulling out to two pair of metal bands with a hinge for the thumb to pull. "Here put these on your hands, I don't know if there anymore of those little robots. Flat swirl is a shield and the ridges is a dagger. Don't flick that in here! Are you trying to injure Bumblebee!"

"I can't use these!" Sam yelled holding them with open hands. "I'm not a soldier."

"Yes you can and will. What if you get separated from us then what!" Wendy yelled. "Your in the middle of a war Sam, you have to be armed in some way."

We came to a stop and got out on a deserted street. Mikaela testing out both instantly, shield spiraling outward with another loop hooking around her forearm. The dagger was more like a short sword in her hands first curving in then out to a point.

"If one of the decepticons gets to close go for between the armor. Jab do not slash you wouldn't get anywhere with slashing with the bigger ones. Keep your shield in front of you at all times, if it's a small one you can slash at them you should have the strength to cut them with those blades." Wendy instructed. "Show me that you can do what I just told you."

"What if one comes running at us? Mikaela asked doing a quick jab.

"Good, keep your shield in front of you." Wendy instructed pulling out small spheres of two colours handing then four each.

"Flash grenade-twin special. White for the flash, black for the boom. See the tab on top? You push it down that well activate them, when it makes impact after being thrown it will go off. When you do throw white one don't look at it, it could blind you with how bright it is."

"Girl do you always have a stockpile of weapons with you? I thought humans in general hated violence." Ratchet watched as the tall one pulled out various spherical grenades.

"They do but my dads wouldn't let me out of their sight if I don't have something to protect myself. They almost didn't let me out of the house today." Wendy admitted. "Use the clip to hook them on your pants a pull will take it off easy. I think I have some armor you two can use."

"Just how bright are these?" Sam asked.

"Bright enough to destroy your eyes if one gets thrown at your face." Wendy pulled out eight cuffs. "Aha! Put the smaller ones around your wrists, larger ones go around your ankles. I'll activate them once you do." Mikaela deactivated her shield.

Doing Mikaela's first greaves covered her feet and legs, then vanbraces covered her arms and hands with an elbow guard. She repeated the same with Sam finishing in time for the soldiers to come back. Making sure to put sticking charms on both pairs of bands. "Good timing, see the rune on your wrist where the bump is? That will shrink them back to bands its the same with your inner ankles."

"You got anymore of those grenades?" A soldier asked sounding very hopeful.

"Ya here. Did you listen to the instructions?" Getting a nod she handed him a small bag full. "Hand these to your friends, tell them what they do it may come in handy."

Driving through the the abandoned cars through out the street they stopped at an intersection a few blocks farther in.

"Air force has arrived, pop smoke." Lennox ordered as a jet fly above them.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps spoke into the hand radio as green smoke started to raise.

Wendy backed up towards a store front she yelled. "Its flying way to low. Everyone get back!" She urged the animal bot to go inside a shop. Pulling Sam and Mikaela with her to get them farther away.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled transforming. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" They grabbed a truck lifting it as a shield. "Back up! Back up!"

"Please tell me you copy.." Epps pleaded.

Lennox screamed "No, no, no, no... MOVE! RETREAT! FALL BACK!"

The jet swooped low releasing several rounds that hit the truck sending everyone flying to the ground.

'How curious that falling glass sounds like wind chimes to ringing ears.' Wendy groggily thought as she opened her eyes at the sound of muffled screaming.

Pushing herself up she saw Mikaela come with a truck and Bumblebee's legs torn off under the knees. "Bumblebee I need you to stay as still as possible for what I'm about to do, Okay?"

Wendy felt her markings heat up then chill at her thoughts. "Leviosa!" She concentrated on moving him onto the truck bed ignoring the feeling of the glowing blood dripping down her nose.

"We need to tie the cables around him!" Mikaela yelled as Lennox came towards Sam who somehow lost the invisibility cloak.

"Mikaela go!" Wendy called out at seeing her face. "I'll finish hooking Bumblebee in!"

A familiar screaming *skree~* came out of nowhere, accompanied by White-orbs-of-BOOM! Hitting Big-Mean-and-Ugly that was dangling Jazz by the leg, sending him flying off the top of the building.

"What the hell us that?!" Mikaela yelled as Wendy did the last cable.

"Which one? Big-Mean-and-Ugly or White-orbs-of-BOOM!" Wendy said through the window as Mikaela drove them around debris.

"I know the first one what was the second one it came from nowhere?!"

"Good cause if you forgot who Big-Mean-and-Ugly was already I would be worried. The White-orbs-of-BOOM! was brought to you by the same twins that made those flash grenades I gave you." Wendy told her as they stopped in an alley. They saw bright flashes of light around the corner.

Mikaela looked back at them with a silent question. They both nod "I'll drive, you shoot. Wendy can you make sure nothing hits us!"

"Of course!" Hearing the affirmative Mikaela put the truck in reverse as soon as they were on the street. Driving straight for a Decepticon Wendy had to force a few cars out of the way with bombardas. Stopping beside the dead Decepticon she wiped her face free of her blood.

Watching the soldiers run off she sat down leaning backwards. 'Wish I could sleep through everything like my bean...' Wendy was envious of that aspect. Seeing jets fly overhead and bangs of impact. "Mikaela?"

"On it." The truck started to move thru the now silent battlefield. "This took way more energy then I ever had to use."

Wendy got up sensing her family's energy along with others in the distance. 'Oh yay~ the cleaning crew has arrived.' Watching them talk she was glad to see Jazz was in one piece after B-M-U.

"I wish to stay with the boy." A british voice spoke up. 'Wait. What? Was that Bee? It was Bee. Bumblebee is british!'

"Yes." Sam smiled. 'Aw yes, Sam made a friend. Can't wait to tell Judy.'

A large black dog came and sat beside her giving me a 'Really Wendy. Aliens why did it have to be aliens.' with her cloak in its mouth.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she placed her cloak back on. 'You really expected something minor to happen when we come to a place on this side of the world?'

Padfoot silently nudged her away from the scene. 'Ah well guess I'll just tell them the next time I see them.'

Looking back to see the cleaning crew greet the Autobots they ran back to the cloaked ship. That is after making a quick pit stop for their new family member now the size of a small linx.


End file.
